


Asra’s Reversed Journey

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Not Beta Read, Ownership, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which every route is an alternative universe and Asra keeps traveling between them to find the one he ends up with his apprentice.At the end, enduring so much twists his honest feelings into something more wicked.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 51





	Asra’s Reversed Journey

The fourth time, you already noticed something was already wrong when she stayed a day too long in Vesuvia’s Castle.

You punched the nearest wall inside the shop, breath caught and your sight with corners of red due your frustration. The shop’s quietness unbothered. You were alone. Always alone.

It doesn’t matter what you did, what you said, even how you accomplish anything because it all happens just the same. Suddenly, your legs were giving up and even the slightest movement felt like walking through dense air. You feel completely drained, and hopeless.

Even if you keep traveling between universes, bringing her back again and again and again, somehow she kept drifting away. And you could only watch from the sidelines how her happiness and her smile belonged to someone else. Her lips always tracing someone else’s. And seeing her, sharing everything she was. And you thought it was going to be you. And the next time. And last time. But you can only ask yourself, why does it keep happening? 

And why are you so selfish? 

Why can’t you just move on?

First, she chose Nadia. Then it was Julian. And even after you thought things couldn’t get worse, your best friend somehow got in the middle of things and she was gone. And even after that, thinking that maybe now things can’t go even more worse… Deep in your heart, you know that you have lost her once again.

And you do know. Because she has your heart. Half of it, and you feel more than know. The rapid heartbeats confirms it.

So you begin to wonder… Maybe you were never meant to be together. So why won’t you move on? Even after your magic seems to be fading away by each travel you make, piece by piece. You still hold hopes that there is an alternative universe out there that draws your names together. 

And you begin to stroll to pass time, days passing by without much to do. Another universe to save from Lucio’s own childish and selfish reasons. Another devil to turn into stone. Another ritual to stop. Another plague to avoid.

As you walk along through the market, words reach your ears, and again, the guards have apprehended Julian. That good for nothing martyr. Even he got to belong with your apprentice in another universe.

You try to help, as always. They tell you to justify in court which is hilarious in a painful and lonely way, because you already know that Julian will be found guilty as always. And with the confident step on someone that already knows what’s about to go down, you take your place in the stand.

And your heart rushes, and so does her heart. But even after jumping in time for her for the fourth time, you have already lost. She’s blushing and her eyes are focused on Julian’s little sister. What a laugh. 

It feels like an out of body experience everything from then on. Even if some scenarios divert from timeline to timeline, it feels as shallow. You just wanted to hold her once more and hear your synced heartbeats, alive and driven fully by pure love. It doesn’t happen.

Again, the journey and the chase ends up altogether and she’s gone. You only cheer, rooting for her happiness. Because yes, you are helplessly selfish but you wouldn’t tie her down to be with you. It doesn’t stop you for resetting, again. 

The fifth time you are most afraid to leave her alone, every single time with dread in your steps as you arrive in your shop and doesn’t matter how little time you took, if its before or after, the succession of things happens just the same. As soon as you leave, as much as you hate leaving, Nadia always finds the shop and it starts all over again.

You feel driven by madness and despair tickles the back of your neck. You have to stop. You need to stop before you find her chained in the back room and her beautiful eyes not meeting yours. You can’t let yourself become that person, you need to  _ stop _ .

But the pain rages in your chest as you open your door with all protection spells spot on. It tells you she left willingly to stay at the palace. All is wrong.

Except

This time when you reach the balcony, appearing in front of Nadia, Portia and herself, you saw. She’s staring directly at you, her eyes soft and a hint of a smile on her lips. She eagerly receives you hug, and you stay for a second too long into each others arms. But this is a façade. Something will come up and tell you that this is all lost, again. 

Until it doesn’t.

This time, you are together through the whole chase. This time together you travel between different realms, and not time. This time you are showing her all that you are. Everything is different. You are learning from past mistakes and expecting this reality to fall apart, but you feel it so close this time. You feel motivated to try harder next time. 

But there is not a next time.

This is it.

You taste her. You won her, and she won your heart for the second time. You win together, you beat Lucio and bring peace to Vesuvia. Everyone else is helping you both for a change, and you are up front. This time everyone cheers for you, and respects your relationship.

She chose you. After all your tries, she finally chose you.

You keep kissing her, fiercely. She tells you to slow down, and you ask her if you are hurting her but she said no. So you don’t stop.

You can’t stop. You kiss her entirely.

Your heart beats rapidly, hammering in your chest. Her nipples visible through the thin fabric of her clothes. She gasps and her eyelids flutter, cheeks flushed in different shapes of red. She has given up. Given up to  _ you. _ She’s yours. You smile wide and you hand lowers towards her stomach. 

Her legs shake around your waist and heat pools between them. You claim her lips, hungry and her hand pulls on your hair from behind. She moans and you drink every sound.  _ You are mine _ you groan with her lower lip between your teeth, and her whole body shivers. 

She calls your name as your hand reaches below her dress and slowly ran a single finger between her wet slit. You begind biting her beck, leaving colorful marks that remind both of who owned her.  _ You are mine _ you repeat as you other hand cups one of her breasts, playing with her hard nipple. 

She’s a mess, limbs thrown everywhere and your own length begs for freedom but you only smile. You have so much time. You have all the time in the world, because  _ you are all mine, no one elses. _

She begs, drools and trashes about. Your finger acts and slides in, with so much ease that you immediately add a second finger. She winces and you stop. She’s a virgin. She’s yours to claim. 

Something blows inside your head and you moan by the mere thought of taking her, thrusting against her clothed core and she moans your name. Her eyes open and she seems scared, so you kiss her tenderly and her fingers roam the waist of your pants. Your erection starts throbbing and like a wild beast, you stand up and disregard all her clothes.

She starts protesting and covers her breasts with one arm and tries to cover her dripping crotch but you stop her hand before it reaches there and your eyes lock with hers. She’s shy. This is her first time. You ask her if you should stop but she denies with her head, and you dick hardens ever more. You are doing this. And she’s now staring at the bulge in your pants. 

Without time to spare, you free yourself from your clothed prison and smile wickedly while she admires your body. You can feel it, your hearbeats: she likes what she sees. 

Carefully, you remove her arms and your mouth starts with her breasts. Your tongue traces them and her breath hitches constantly. You are dying to make her yours. All this longing, all this sacrifice, every second feels longer and the head of your dick twitches. 

You bite her nipples and your fingers find her crotch once again. With ease, you stroke her clitoris and she starts crying your name. Your mouth is busy with her chest, biting, sucking, marking, licking, moaning against her skin. She shivers as your pace speeds up against her clit, circling it with your thumb and other times cornering with between said finger and your index. 

She’s reaching her end. You plead her to let you penetrate her, that you can’t anymore. Sould threatening to spill from your form and your dick throbs in pain. Her cries say yes, and Asra, and please,  _ I want you, Im yours, all yours, Asra… _

And she muffles a scream as your head slowly enters her entrance. Its so warm and tight and your chest feels heavy. You whole body trembles at the sensation and you instint tells you to feel her all around your length, to fuck her with all your might and make her scream your name. But her eyebrows are knit together and you know. She’s a virgin… yet.

You kiss her and begins to fill her even more as she bites your lips. Blood starts drenching the covers and it will be a problem for laters. Right now, she’s all yours.  _ She’s mine. You are mine, forever _

You start sucking on her neck and leaving new and fresh bruises while her chest evens out and the pain subsides. Your body threatening to move, but you fight the urge and wait for her. 

She seems to be ready when the tight grab she had with her legs on your back. So you starts moving.

Slowly at first as she winces by every new move, but she smiles at you. You start pulling out and then in again. It pains you to be so gentle while all you want is you fuck her raw, but you need to. 

_ You are mine… Say it.  _ Finally, you start rocking a different pace, in and out. She’s moaning and her hair spills like a halo around her  _ SAY IT _

She cries it and her fingers dig into your skin, and before you know it you have started to combine penetration with moving up and down. 

You keep thrusting, and thrusting, and thrusting… In and out… In… And out… and she’s screaming your name and that’s all you can hear. Her body is tense as you move faster and faster, and faster. You are drooling and white points gather behind your eyes as you feel pleasure pooling below your stomach. 

You can’t stop.

You won’t stop.

You can’t hear anything, just the wey noise of your bodies hitting again and again… Its so much and it feels so good. She’s yours. Forever.

In this vast oasis, where there is no one but you and her, and Faust. No one else. You don’t remember anyone else, and what happened before you both appeared here. But you are inside the woman you love, sliding in and out with so much ease it fills you with wicked pleasure. 

And you came. Pushing inside her as much as you could, you came inside her. You laugh maniacally and your vision blurs completely. 

You don’t want to slide out of her. As you recover your sight and surrounding, you look down at her. You eyes glimmering and notice that she has nearly fainted. 

Still inside her, you lips wave her slight slumber away and her legs twiches. You grin with the tought that her tighs might hurt for a while. As she’s yours, as you are still inside her. Her crotch is throbbing around you, and her eyes wouldn’t meet yours. 

It doesn’t matter. She’s yours.

You admire your work, her neck covered in hickeys that will last for days.

But it doesn’t matter. No one is here to watch.

You gaze lowers and find her wet and still erect nipples. With the tip of your finger to trace them again, and you feel your length recovering and filling her again. 

Her eyes finally find yours and they are as big as plates. She noticed it too. 

You giggle.  _ You are mine, to do as I please… _

You start moving again, ignoring the mess of cum now joining her virgil blood. She cries. 

You keep thrusting. This time, faster at once. 

_ Yes, master... _


End file.
